House Saternis
House Saternis Origins House Saternis was formed not long after House Serret, long before the unification of what we know as Middara today. Junan Saternis formed the house during the overthrowing of the Gods of Yore by King Aereyon Serrett, using his relatively noble status to secure lands in the far south of the continent, with warm and favorable climate. He began construction on a castle in the Lands of The Balmlands, soon to be named Castle The Balmlands, under King Aereyon’s rule. The castle was humble and small, for Junan could only afford so much after the mass gain of land. As Castle The Balmlands evolved throughout the millennia, House Saternis remained relatively docile and far from central continental politics. Junan’s grandson, Mitheon Saternis focused on the small amount of land that The Balmlands provided, and began a small agricultural system there. Mitheon was unaware that the soil in The Balmlands was unsuitable for the modern crops of the time, and House Saternis fell into a depression spanning nearly twenty years. Ostin Saternis, son of Mitheon and Assendra Saternis, saved the house from financial collapse after the period by opening up the small ports in The Balmlands to spice trade from other parts of the continent. This trade flourished in the capital city of Rossport, bringing a population boom of northerners who favored the comfortable climate and plentiful economic opportunity in the city. This trade solidified House Saternis’ position in the continental hierarchy, but House Saternis continued to remain docile and uninvolved with the flickering conflicts over the Millennia. Discovery of Gold and the Unification of Middara As the conflicts between the Households Swinestone, Serrett, Caedes, and Rahleron grew, Aseon Saternis discovered a small nugget of gold as he dug for construction stone along the side of a tall mountain in The Balmlands. Aseon immediately returned to Castle The Balmlands and came back to the mountain with a crew of workers, and began to dig at the base of the mountain. This excavation event unsheathed not only the discovery of mass gold deposits all over The Balmlands, but ruby and emerald deposits as well. Word of this discovery spread across the continent, the reputation of House Saternis began to grow, skyrocketing it from a small, lower household, to a major household on the continent. As the new country of Middara was formed, House Saternis easily joined The Balmlands into the country. Aseon Saternis used this diplomatic decision to expand his gold and gem market to the rest of the continent. This market connected House Saternis with politics in the capital of Serastopor. As the conflict raged on between the other major houses of Middara, Aseon, in his old age, had the construction of a new castle started. This castle, placed at the peak of the original mountain where gold was discovered, was named Mont Dianne, after Aseon’s daughter, Dianne Saternis. The construction of the castle was finished in the year of 223, and the members of House Saternis quickly moved in from the poorly maintained and aging Castle The Balmlands. Present Day Middara In present day Middara, House Saternis has maintained it’s peaceful stance throughout the many conflicts in the country. However, they have not turned a blind eye to them. Mont Dianne was reinforced by Uneon Saternis in fear of an invasion from another region. Caches of hellfire, gates, and high walls secured that fear and Mont Dianne had been reinforced to the point that they could survive a siege for at least 3 years without running out of supplies and food. The The Balmlands gold and gem market continues to flourish in modern Middara, with House Saternis having positive connections in every major Middaran house. The flourishing market allowed House Saternis to never need the assistance of the Serastopor Bank. This neutrality and wealth has allowed House Saternis to reign The Balmlands freely without conflict, famine, or conspiracy. House Saternis secured a strong alliance with House Serrett early on, even before the unification of the continent. This alliance has allowed for a mass of trade routes between Saternis and Serrett lands. The exchange of crops and wine with gold and gems between the regions benefits both greatly to this day.